doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP32: Go 2 It (The Plutonia Experiment)
MAP32: Go 2 It is the super secret level of The Plutonia Experiment. It can be reached from MAP31, and uses the music track "Nobody Told Me About id" from Doom. This level is a highly modified version of Doom II's MAP01: Entryway. Overview Go 2 It is described in the intermission screen immediately before it as "the hardest map we had ready for ya". This frightening introduction is due to the unmatched quantity of tough monsters for an IWAD map; an army of 206 enemies, most of which are of the more powerful varieties (scoring a total of 138,820 hit points) will attack the player packed in large groups. Among them, 11 pain elementals, who will generate countless lost souls, and nothing less than 19 arch-viles who can resurrect previously killed monsters, meaning that the final number of monsters can quite easily exceeds the starting amount. However, the player is presented with all the weapons and plenty of ammo in front of them when they start and 9 megaspheres can be found around the map. Strategy Walkthrough Immediately in front of the starting position are every weapon in the game, plus a fair amount of ammo. On your left you’ll see a BFG with some ammo, entering this room will cause the walls to rise revealing a lot of Mancubi, use the BFG to take them all out. From where you took the BFG, turn left and you’ll see a hole with two Arachnotrons in it and three paths, one that leads to the yard, take the path next to the one that leads to the yard (turn left and when you’re facing the entrance to the yard turn right again). This path will take you to the second floor of the yard (There are a lot of Arachnotron and a Spider Mastermind here). Go straight forward and push the switch on the corner, this will lower the yellow card and a Megasphere (along with the wall behind revealing a lot of Revenants and a Cyberdemon). Quickly go down to the yard and open the hidden door that’s in front of the stairs next to the hole with stairs, (also there usually a Mancubi here). Here you’ll find two Archviles and a Mancubi. Fight them and then go through the hall with bricks. Once you get to the end of the hall turn right and a Cyberdemon will be there blocking the yellow card door. Kill it and then open the door to find another Cyberdemon and the red card. Kill the Cyber and take the card, go back to the yard and go down the hole with the stairs (remember, it’s next to the door that leads inside the fortress), in the middle if you turn right you’ll find another stairs, this time going up, go through them and you’ll get to the second floor of the yard again, you’ll see that, now, there is a third floor, go all the way to the corner on the third floor and take the blue card. Go all way back to the place where you found the yellow door, now, go through the hall in front of the yellow card door and look for the blue card door on the right open it to find a third Cyberdemon blocking, this time, a switch. Kill it and push the switch, now, almost at the end of the hall there’s a path on the right that leads to the Mancubi room from the beginning, only this time the walls are open and a lot of Barons and a Cyberdemon are waiting there. Go quickly to the blue card door, open it to find a yellow card door and a red card door, once you open all of them you’ll find the exit. Secrets # The outdoor area (analogous to the outdoor area of Doom II MAP01: Entryway) counts as a secret. # The room containing the red keycard (analogous to the rocket launcher room in Entryway) counts as a secret. Speedrunning Routes and tricks *Picking up a key, opening a door or moving to an unexplored place always reveals plenty of enemies, who can circle the player and push him into helpless positions, but all these traps can be easily avoided if they are known. *It's critical not to let monsters wander everywhere, and eliminate every group before finding another. *The player can always engage enemies from spots out of reach to them as long as he knows where to hide; using this strategy a player can also succeed using only the single or double-barrel shotgun. *Energy cells and rockets are widely available, so the player can keep a distance between him and enemies, provided he knows how to deal with them. *Megaspheres are common, but they must be used sparingly. *It is easy to instigate infighting in the courtyard area, so many potentially dangerous enemies can be distracted long enough for the player to grab the blue and yellow keys. *Don't be fooled by the original exit from Doom II's MAP01: Entryway, as opening it releases yet more arch-viles. However, the room does contain many rockets. *Three waves of monsters will infest the west courtyard, but the player can hide in the central room and wait while the enemies kill each other, and can even draw in there a group of pain elementals from the southern room and a group of mancubi from the north-western corridor. *Demons from the northern chamber and monsters revealed after the blue key is taken can be mixed in the central-western room while the player hides in the central room. *Cyberdemons and barons of hell from the western courtyard can take care of each other. *While arch-viles are usually priority targets, on this map they can be used to resurrect weak monsters in order to damage the stronger enemies via infighting as much as possible. *Cyberdemons on the eastern courtyard will likely survive all infighting, but it is not necessary to kill them to take the blue key. *Cyberdemons on the western courtyard will likely survive all infighting, but it is not necessary to kill them to reach the exit. *All immobilized monsters can be spared, except the arachnotron which blocks the southern corridor, the arch-viles who guard the central-western room and the cyberdemons blocked in the central corridors. *Besides them, only the mancubi in the western porch must be killed directly by the player. Records The Compet-n records for the map are: Video:Tatsurdcacocaco Go2It NM Statistics Map data Things per skill level Similar levels Hell Revealed features many levels with similar gameplay, several of them harder yet. See also Hell Revealed II, Alien Vendetta and Kama Sutra. The Plutonia 2 megawad features "Go 4 It", with even more monsters but fewer items and weapons to fight against them. External links * MAP32 demos from the Compet-n database Go 2 It (The Plutonia Experiment) Category:Secret levels